The Blue Wyvern Emperess
by Malugen363
Summary: Ah shit it's about to get real watch me snap into a slim Jim Kokabiel


It was almost midnight, and rain pelted the asphalt kind of weather that kept people in their houses; the kind that said stay away. This doesn't concern you.

And yet, there she stood. It had been the same ever since she first met the girl.

Valenlae Grimory stood upon the doorstep to here client and friend. They had known each other for many years, even fought together in the Great War. But, she hadn't heard from her in almost 2 years. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she knocked three times on the door.

Within seconds, the door opened and the face of her friend poked out.

She looked as good as ever. Body frozen in the heights of its glory, long black hair framing an aristocratic face, with steel eyes quickly widening as she smiled.

"Valenlana! It's so good to see you!"

The Devil was immediately pulled into a warm embrace,

How have you been,

Oh good Rias was just born

Adorable

That's actually why I called you here. I need to make a pact.

Val's eyebrows raised in surprise at this. "Oh? So business then, not pleasure."

The other woman rolled her eyes, "This is serious Val, I have no other choices." She let out a deep breath and went into another room. She returned a few moments later with a small bundle in her arms. Val gasped.

"Is that?"

The other woman nodded. "His name is Carden. His father was a wizard; not a magician mind you but an actual wizard, so his last name will be Black. I would you like you to take him and raise him as your own."

Val's mouth had actually dropped in shock at this point. She heard the request, but her mind was only focused on one thing.

"You had sex, with a man?!" Her face darkened for a moment as she thought for a moment before looking sharply at the other woman. "Willingly, I presume?"

Another giggle met her words.

"Oh Val lighten up, as if a mere mortal could tame me." Her eyes flashed with power as she spoke and Val, even known as she was the brunette princess of destruction, couldn't help but shiver.

"Obviously, how could I forget." A small smile played about her lips. "But that aside, why would you want me to take him in?" Her brow furrowed for a moment before a sad expression took over. "Oh."

The young woman across her let out a small sigh. "Yes Val, I have too. I have all the information I need, and you know how much of a threat they are. To all of us." Her eyes narrowed in anger. "And they DARE attack my home tonight. They will pay. But, I will not survive. I want you take Carden back to the underworld and love him like I know the Grenorys do." A small tear escaped her eye that was quickly wiped away. Before Val even could argue the woman continued. "In exchange for this pact, I offer Carden himself as a protector. Bind him to the next head of the Gremory family and let him act as your hand."

Once again, Val's eyes widened. "But..."

"I know what it means! But unless you plan to use An evil piece on him he is not a devil, not in the slightest. He needs the protection as long as he can have it."

Val sighed in resignation, knowing her friend was right. But before she could raise any concerns, the other woman whipped her head around towards a window.

"Val! They are here, do you accept this pact?" She frantically grabbed onto her shoulder with her free hand. "Please."

"Of course I will you crazy woman, he is yours, how could I not?"

The other woman smiled, before looking down and kissing the baby boy on the forehead, handing him over to Val. She pulled her into a passionate kiss before pulling back and pulling a chest from a rip in the air.

"Here, this is everything he will need to know when the time comes."

Val left, and the other woman chuckled.

Well, you ready?

 _If it is time to fight, then let us not delay._

That was the end of her.

—

With a glowing pulse of energy Val appeared back in her luxurious mansion. Her husband was sitting In his office chair and looked up as his wife appeared.

"Well?"

"Leianna is dead. And you have a new son."

—

"Pay attention Carden."

The boy in question sighed into the hand he was resting on, sitting at his desk. His eyes, which were wondering around the room, flicked over to the only other desk where Rias was glaring at him. It seems she had been the one hissing at him as well.

Ill come back and do the backstory later, just know they grew up together but after rias got her evil pieces he left and she hasn't seen him since.

Line break.

Things were not going well for the occult research club.

It all started when she revived Issei with her pawns. Not that it was his fault, his resurrection just seemed to be the catalyst. After meeting Asia, he went out and attacked the Fallen Angels on his own, getting himself hurt but interrupting the ritual. Now the Fallen angels were using Asia to heal themselves.

Standing in front of the battered occult research group across the field was a small army led by Kokabiel. He had all 4 of the other Fallen angels with him, at least 1000 exorcists, Freed, Valper, along with 3 Cerberus. The occult research club had no chance against all of them, falling seconds without Asia's healing powers while the enemy took no damage at all. Even Sona's peerage has tried to help, and they all suffered the same fate. Both peerages and the two church members were out of fight.

Things were REALLY not going well for the Occult Research Club.

Rias struggled to her feet, lookin warily at the giant pillar of light he had created, and sent a glare at Kokabiel.

"You'll never get away with this Kokabiel!"

The Fallen angel just laughed. "Oh Rias, I already have. And now to start the war in earnest, I'll take Little Lucifer's Sisters head!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Kokabiel has cocked back his arm readying a big old light spear, but paused upon hearing those words. Rias also whipped her head around at the sound, and standing between the two fallen groups was a young man with his hands in his pockets like he didn't have a care

In the world. After that, Rias gave a start.

"I can't believe that was the first thing I noticed about this guy, he is weird af yo."

The man was standing facing Kokabiel, wearing what seemed to be a suit and tie with a few minor differences. First of all his shoes were boots that looked to be made of a scaly blue material, followed by a pair of silver slacks. His belt was blue with a silver dragon on it. He had on a blue button up shirt with a silver tie, and his jacket was an old military jacket, two flaps at the bottom flying in the wind. He had a chiseled jaw with a light beard, piercing blue eyes and long flowing brown hair. He was standing about 6'1 and was built like a Viking. He had his jacket sleeves rolled up and had a strange twisting sliver bracer from wrist to elbow. Not only that but he was surrounded but several animals. There was a small panther, a blue-silver Fox, and a wolf walking around his feet. A falcon sat on his right shoulder, and a Little fairy looking creature in his left. There was a black snake wrapped around his left arm, and some sort of square metal pack on his back.

Rias thought he might be the weirdest person she had ever seen.

"Unfortunately Kokabiel, I can let you harm the Grimory Girl."

His voice rang out across the field again, not particularly deep but powerful and ringing.

He turned to face Rias's group again and his eyes met hers. she could feel the amount of power he gave off just by standing there. He gave her a cheeky wink before turning to Akeno.

"Sirzechs sends his thanks, and assures you aid has arrived."

With another cheeky wink to Rias's Queen the little fairy creature on his shoulder giggled.

"Oh you naughty boy, taking your eyes off of an enemy just to flirt with a few cute devil, are we bit enough for you?" She pouted before letting out a deep sigh. "Wow is me, our master has forsaken us ladies!"

It was strange, Riss thought watching this strange man and his companions. Even though she is scolding him she has never once taken her eyes off of the fallen group, and neither had the other animals. They hadn't so much as blinked. Then her mind caught up to what he had heard him say to Akeno.

"Wait, my brother sent you?!"

The man turned back to her once more with a small smile.

"He did indeed Rias, and I have to say you look as lovely as ever. It's been a long time."

Rias blushed even as her eyes narrowed. She would definitely remember someone like him. Before she could continue Kokabiel, who had been listening to the whole conversation, interrupted.

"I don't mean to interupt, but who the heck are you dude?"

Stranger danger turned back to the mean fallen angel and narrowed his eyes.

"Kokabiel. You wanted a fight right? Then how about you quit preening your ugly crow wings and step up!"

Kokabiel didn't like that. He looked down at his exorcists and flexed his ugly crow wings and said "kill that fool!"

101 of the light sword wielding excoriates charged across the battle field. The man rubbed his hand across his chin and hummed to himself as if thinking deeply.

"So it seems a frontal attack with foot soldiers for the middle. Well, we can't have that can we!" He calmly watched the enemies approach at a very fast speed, they were already almost halfway to him." Right before they reached the center he called out,

"Knight to F3! Knight to C3!"

Rias's eye widened even further as the blue silver fox and the falcon both immediately rushed forward, shifting forms as they arrived close to the center of the field. The fox seemed to flash bright blue as the ground around it was covered in ice and a beautiful young woman skid across the ice, eyes blazing and sword drawn held by both hands.

She stood about 5"4 and had long white braided down her back, tied with a silver ribbon around a sapphire. She had on a a silver and purple silk robe that was tied in the middle with a huge Purple Ribbon, and her bare legs could be seen all the way up the top of her her she had 7 large silver tails hovering around, and two silver fox ears on her head. She was clasping a beautiful Silver Katana with blue wrappings and a blue ribbon hanging off of it.

The falcon also fell from the sky toward the battle field, transforming when it was 10 feet off the ground into another young woman with blonde curly hair. She had on silver boots and grieves as well as gauntlets and bracers, and her midsections was covered by a tight one piece silver corset. She had s silver headband on and piercing green eyes. In one hand she held a small circular shield with a cross on it and in the other a flaming king sword with 5 runic crosses on it. But most shockingly were the white feathery wings that sprouted behind her.

Rias's eyes bulged as she recognized the two things in front of her.

"A Kitsune and an actual Angel? Just who is this guy?"

Any worries she might have had for the two mystery ladies were soon squashed as she watched them brutally dismantle each exorcist with precession and grace. Within one minute, all but one exorcist was laying in a pool of his own blood. The Kitsune samuri whirled around towards the trembling exorcist and flung her arm, sending 5 needles of ice at him. Before he could even think to dodge though, a white and orange bean Pierced through his head, killing him instantly. The Kitsune girl then whirled towards the now smirking Angel and pouted, crossing her arms.

"Not Fair! I had him!"

The Angel just shrugged, "Oh well it seems I was faster."

Before an argument could break out between them though, the man chuckled and said, "Ladies please, you know how hard I'm trying to look cool here."

They both rolled their eyes. "Of course master." In a flash the we're both seated at his feet, arms wrapped around his legs submissively. He just shook his head and chuckled again.

During all of this, Kokabiel watched impassively. He pointed to another 2 groups of exorcists this time, 150 strong each and sent them forward. Two groups of exorcists now charged forward, one from each side. The man thought another moment before giving a bid and shouting out,

"Pawn to E3! pawn to D4! Bishop to B5! Bishop to G5!"

As he was issuing commands, the metal pack on his back unfolded into a giant arm, throwing to metal spheres into the battlefield. As they hit the ground and rolled forward, the snake uncoiled from

His arm and shot forward and the fairy slowly lifted up from his shoulder and stretched lewdly.

"I guess I get to play then. Be good while I'm gone Master, ok? Also, if you really wanna look cool.."

She trailed off and waved the small wand in her hand. A large blue throne appeared and he smirked before sinking back into it.

"Morrigan, bring back the nun. She does not belong underground, ya know?"

"Understood sir. Your wish is my command." She blew him another kiss, giggled and flew off towards the other group of exorcists. At this point the spheres had unfolded into two little turret looking objects that shit out grey chains of light at all the exorcists, stopping them all in place. The snake had made it to the outside of the the first group and transformed into a beautiful Egyptian girl. She had short black hair and green eyes, holding two staffs with snakes wrapped around them and a cleopatra looking garb. She swung her one staff and purple fog started hitting both groups of exorcists. They all started coughing and their light swords faded. Some even fell to their knees.

The fairy however had grown to about 4"11 and was hovering on her wings, drawing a large magic circle with her wand in the opposite side of the field towards the exorcists. As she finished, a large beam of light exploded out and disintegrated all 300 exorcists at once. The two girls then made their way back towards their king, the fairy girl sitting on the arm of his throne clasping on to an arm while the snake lady was draped across his neck from the other side. Then the little fairy girl started.

"Oh I almost forgot!" She proofed away and in a second proofed back with the dazed nun, looming stunned but unharmed. The man smiled down out st her.

"It's ok now miss, you're safe here. Although if it isn't to much trouble, would you mind using that wonderful gear of yours to heal these nice devils?"

Asia shook her head in affirmative.

"Of course sir!"

The man chuckled again, shaking his head.

"None of that sir stuff from you, that's battle talk. Go on though."

Kokabiel was getting even madder. He turned to his four fallen angel compadres.

"Get him goons!"

All four fallen angels sent light spear after light spear at the man, until over 50 were flying at him. Rias got nervous, but the man didn't even blink.

"Queen to E2! rook to F1! Rook to A7!"

The panther shifted into a young woman as well, muttering, "Finally." Shadowy tendrils lept through the air smashing into every single light spear protecting the man on the throne on the ground. The wolf also sprang into a young man next to the throne, and out of the trees a giant gorilla jumped out smashing two of the fallen angels before changing into a huge man and punching the shit out of the other two. All four lay unconscious. The big man walked over to the mans other side.

He cut quite an imposing figure Rias thought, sitting in his throne with women draped over him, resting on his hand in s familiar bored fashion, two men standing behind him with the bodies of half Kokabiel army laying in front of him, said fallen angel fuming in his flying throne, before sending the rest of his men forward.

600 remaining exorcists, led by Freed with an unholy Excalibur all rushed the throne at once. The man sitting there stood up slowly, removing the now pouting women from his body. He undid his tie and unbuttoned the top couple buttons on his shirt, and used he tie to tie his hair back in a bun. He looked over at Rias and shrugged.

"If I get blood in my hair I'll never get them out of the bath later."

He grabbed a small 2 foot blue metal rod from his side, and began to say words.

"Varunastra, oceans will be mine." The rod started to glow as it gained an powerfully and became almost see through. "Wish granting Pearl, lend my your strength." The white pearl ring on his hand started to glow as well, as blue lightning crackled down the rod. He took a few steps forward and took a deep breath. He then threw the rod into the air as high as he could before making two fists and getting into a combat stance. As the rod started tumbling back towards the earth the clouds over head let out a divine crack as the largest lightning bolt Rias had ever seen struck the rod. The man then pushed both hands forward as the rod runes to liquid and flowed around his body crackling with power.

"Sacred gear, equivalent exchange!"

As he shouted this a smooth female voice roared in the air as well.

"EXCHANGE!"

All the power surrounding him from the lightning bolt erupted from his hands towards the rest of the fighters, killing them all instantly. Even Kokabiel was affected on his hands and knees on the ground in front of them, smoking slightly.

"Checkmate."

The man looked up into the air.

"Hear to take out the trash Vali?"

Rias looked up and saw a white armored figure with blue wings. The figure flew down and his armor cane off. At the point all of the devils had been healed and were looking at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Damnit Carden, how did you even beat me here!"

The young man threw his head back and laughed. "Sirzechs called me and said one of Rias's servants had warned him of what was happening and asked for backup. Naturally the first one he called was me. Beside, you know how much I love a good strategy game."

Rias's eye had widened so far Asia had to use her gear to heal her broken eye socket bones.

"Carden?"

He smirked over at her. Long time know see Rias."

Then issues sacred bear lit up and a shocked voice of Driag came out.

"Kyrial?"

The same smooth voice as before sounded like it was smirking.

"Long time no see Driag."

Rias just looked at him.

"Ricky, you got some splainin to do.

The young man just looked into one of the cameras as if to say what can ya do?

"Ehhh, Babbaloo?"


End file.
